With the rapid development of social economy, the diversified to development of people's living needs and the pursuit of delight of life, various diversified foods enter ordinary families, and various industries, particularly various appliance products for roasting food, have gained the opportunity to develop rapidly accordingly.
For example, Chinese patent literature No. CN204839204U has disclosed a mini smokeless electric oven on Jul. 19, 2015, wherein a far infrared heating tube thereof is fixed in a lens shade through a heating tube fixing bracket, the lens shade and the far infrared heating tube are fixedly connected to the inside of an oven casing through a lens shade setscrew, a lens shade cushion block is located between the lens shade and the oven casing, the top of the oven casing is provided with an upper cover, a battening bar is fixedly connected to the upper cover through a screw, the middle of the upper cover is provided with a rectangle opening, and a rotary bracket is fixed in a right angle turnup of an oil receiving tank assembly. It is said that this structure can reduce smoked kebabs and is more beneficial to the health of people, which maximally protects the environment. However, the oven in this structure does not have a rotating function, and foods need to be turned and rotated ceaselessly by artificial means during an actual operation process, which makes it easy to scald user's hands, and thus threatens the body health, this is not beneficial for the user to use. Besides, rotating food manually also makes it difficult to heat food evenly. Therefore, the oven is necessary to be further improved.